<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wherever my foot rests, there I find death by Lora_Leng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267396">wherever my foot rests, there I find death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng'>Lora_Leng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Berserker Gilgamesh, Epic of Gilgamesh references, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Илиясфиль фон Айнцберн вызывает в класс Берсеркера другую героическую душу.<br/>(с)"My Lady Fair Was She" by prodigy в переводе Grey Kite aka R.L.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wherever my foot rests, there I find death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первым делом он убил двух служанок, что сопровождали ее к кругу призыва — взглянул бешеными, алыми глазами, и упавшие с неба мечи отсекли им головы. Илия стояла достаточно далеко от них, чтобы кровь не запачкала ее, и достаточно близко к нему, чтобы он мог сломать ей шею одним ударом, если бы пожелал замарать руки, но она не испугалась и шагнула вперед.</p>
<p>Когда Илиясфиль фон Айнцберн вызвала Берсеркера для пятой войны Святого Грааля, он убил всех, кто оказался в его поле зрения, — кроме самой Илии. Не потому что она была его мастером, но потому что он искал кого-то вроде нее — гомункула с длинными волосами и в белых одеждах. Илия знала, кто он, и знала, почему сумела призвать его в этот класс: боль превращалась в отчаяние, отчаяние — в ярость, из ярости вырастало безумие, черной ржавчиной покрывало золотые доспехи, но Илия — наследница рода Айнцберн, никогда не выросший ребенок — не умела бояться.</p>
<p>Берсеркер сделал шаг навстречу, открыл рот, собираясь, верно, назвать ее чужим именем, но не смог произнести ни звука, даже рычания не вырвалось из его горла. У Илии были такие же красные глаза, как у него, и она понимала, что значит ненавидеть одинаково сильно и тех, кто к тебе не вернулся, и тех, кто помешал им это сделать, — вероятно, еще и поэтому она осталась жива.</p>
<p>— Меня зовут Илиясфиль, — представилась она, помня, что приказывать она пока не в праве, не называя фамилию одного из древнейших магических родов, потому что та все равно ничего не сказала бы ему. — Помоги мне выиграть войну — и Грааль исполнит твое желание.</p>
<p>Берсеркер не ответил ей, но, когда она обернулась и пошла к дому, он последовал за ней. От его сапог в снегу оставались проталины, открывающие взгляду черную землю с пятнами прошлогодней травы, и волки не рискнули приблизиться — только подвывали издалека, тоскливо и грустно, словно псы, покинутые хозяином.</p>
<p>В замке ее встретили пустота и тишина — наверняка дедушка наблюдал за происходящим через фамильяров и понял, что ее Слуге лучше не показываться на глаза. Илия не расстроилась — эхо коридоров скрадывало стук ее туфелек, Берсеркер в своей тяжелой броне ступал мягко, словно большая кошка, и если бы она не ощущала его присутствие, как ощущают фантомную боль люди, потерявшие конечность, то не удержалась бы и обернулась.</p>
<p>Из подушек, разбросанных по ее комнате, Берсеркер соорудил себе что-то вроде кровати и тяжело опустился на нее, прикрывая глаза. Их связь вздрогнула, но не порвалась, только чуть ослабла — Илии понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что он заснул так быстро, будто не спал целую вечность. Может, оно и было так — никому не было доподлинно известно, что собой представляло существование в Троне Героев.</p>
<p>Она забралась на кресло с ногами и перетащила к себе со столика большой том с золотым тиснением на обложке. Именем, выписанным нелепыми завитушками, она не хотела звать своего Слугу, класса было вполне достаточно, но любопытство — не праздное на этот раз — все равно не дало бы ей уснуть сразу. Перед тем, как окончательно погрузиться в аккуратные строфы самого точного перевода, который удалось найти, она взглянула на гору вышитых подушек — Берсеркер спал, доспех на груди спокойно приподнимался в такт неслышному дыханию, и его можно было бы легко перепутать с обычным человеком, просто одетым слишком странно. Тем забавнее это казалось ей, знавшей, что обычным человеком он никогда не был.</p>
<p>На следующее утро Илия принесла к его импровизированной постели хлеб, испеченный на их кухне, и прежде, чем снова взяться за книгу, долго смотрела, как дрожали золотые ресницы.</p>
<p>Когда Берсеркер проснулся, у подушек стояли в ряд семь тарелок, а самолет, готовый отвезти их к назначенному месту, уже довольно тарахтел двигателем. На подражание он не рассердился — но, когда он шел за Илией к трапу, сапоги его глухо стучали по камню, тем же самым звуком, с которым упали на пол первые два хлеба, что успели закаменеть к его пробуждению.</p>
<p>Илию это успокаивало, двух служанок — новых, выпущенных из колбы только вчера, — скорее нервировало, но их мнение ее не волновало. Они оставались в живых только силой воли самой Илии — кисть немела от усилий, приложенных, чтобы успокоить гнев Берсеркера и его желание уничтожить всех вокруг, будто бы в его беде была их вина.</p>
<p>Когда девять лет назад Илии сказали, что к ней никто не вернется, она сломала гораздо больше слуг, оправдываясь тренировками, — она ломала их до тех пор, пока не стала уверена, что сможет с одного удара сплетенного из нитей меча пробить грудную клетку, — но в самом начале она ломала их просто так, поэтому чувства Берсеркера она понимала лучше, чем кто-либо. Но пока она нуждалась в них, так что допускать их гибель было бы неразумной тратой.</p>
<p>Командные заклинания ныли всю дорогу, и к тому моменту, когда они добрались до Фуюки, Илия привыкла не обращать на них внимания.</p>
<p>— Нет нужды скрывать, кто он такой, — ответила она на беспокойство дедушки — это должен был стать их последний разговор по телефону, прежде чем начнутся битвы. — Мой Берсеркер сильнее их всех.</p>
<p>“Мой” сорвалось с языка с гордостью — так дети в семьях, не имеющих никакого отношения к магии, гордятся красивой куклой или новым платьем. Берсеркер никак не отреагировал на такую наглость — а может, он просто не вслушивался в их разговор, пока Илия не повесила трубку и показательно не надулась.</p>
<p>— Он мне не верит, — пожаловалась она ему. — Давай покажем ему, хорошо?</p>
<p>И они показали — Илия смеялась, но позволила Кастер умереть в блаженном неведенье, так и не узнав, что ее жертва была напрасной. Первым всегда стоит убирать Кастера — дедушка показывал ей хроники предыдущих войн, и этот класс никогда не побеждал, но приносил проблем куда больше, чем любой другой. Берсеркер стоял за ее спиной, равнодушный, будто не он окрасил небо в багровый и уронил на лесной храм тысячу мечей, но Илия обострившейся связью чувствовала утихшую на краткий период жажду крови и решила, что сейчас стоит встретиться с тем, кого она хотела убить не сразу.</p>
<p>В чужом доме было чисто и пусто — аккуратно застеленный футон, вымытые тарелки, фотография с черной лентой на рабочем столе. Илии хотелось ее порвать — потому что человек, изображенный на ней, был тем, ради кого она училась убивать, но она была вежливой девочкой. “Я, наказывающий детей за вину отцов” — и Эмия Широ умрет вместо Эмии Кирицугу; Илия убедила себя, что этого будет ей достаточно.</p>
<p>Когда они наконец пересеклись с Сейбер, в ее бирюзовых глазах отразилось узнавание — но Илия не стала спрашивать, помнит она ее саму или Берсеркера. Широ смотрел на нее упрямо, со знакомым выражением лица, и Илии подумалось, что он мог бы заменить утерянное — стать ее слугой, игрушкой, вместо безликого множества одинаковых горничных, вместо ненужного ей на самом деле набора разноцветных плюшевых медведей.</p>
<p>— Ты встречался с ней прежде? С Сейбер? — спросила она прямо, когда они возвращались домой. Широ истекал кровью на асфальте, приняв на себя удар, предназначавшийся его Слуге, и Илия восхитилась его глупостью достаточно, чтобы отступить на время. В сказках, которые ей когда-то читали вслух, именно так поступали настоящие герои, и ей захотелось побыть великодушной. Берсеркер не возражал: меч Сейбер — Эскалибур, напомнила себе Илия, меч Короля Артура — оставил след на блестящем нагруднике, и битвой он, кажется, остался доволен.</p>
<p>Он мотнул головой, будто отказываясь отвечать на вопрос, но Илия угадала ответ.</p>
<p>— Мы убьем ее, — она предупредила, не уверенная, стоит ли это уточнять дополнительно. — Но не сейчас.</p>
<p>Тяжелая рука в латной перчатке опустилась на ее плечо, подталкивая вперед, и Илия улыбнулась.</p>
<p>Вторым они убили Лансера — его Мастер не показался до самого конца, и Кухулин согласился с тем, что тот трус и слабак, перед тем как Берсеркер пронзил его сердце его же копьем. Илия стояла в стороне, ощущая незнакомое разочарование: обладать самым сильным слугой значило самой не участвовать в сражениях, а ей так хотелось испытать свои навыки.</p>
<p>Потом ей такого шанса могло и не предоставиться.</p>
<p>В ночь, когда Ассасин погиб от рук Сейбер, Илия проснулась в своей постели от жара. Во рту стоял привкус железа — верно, прокусила щеку во сне, — и когда она вытерла уголок рта большим пальцем, кровь на руке показалась ей черной в темной комнате, прежде чем она поняла, что ночное освещение тут вовсе не при чем. Простыни и подушки были залиты тьмой, сочившейся из мелких царапинок на руках и наполнявшей ее рот вместо слюны, и Илия, ощущая подступающий к горлу ком, метнулась в ванную.</p>
<p>Она вымылась так тщательно, как могла, разбирая испачканные спутанные волосы пальцами, но все равно чувствовала себя грязной и больной. Возвращаться в спальню не хотелось, но Илия сделала над собой усилие — только чтобы замереть в дверном проеме.</p>
<p>Берсеркер возвышался над ее постелью, глядя на черные пятна, и она знала, о чем тот думает. Трое Слуг уже исчезли, и Грааль внутри нее начинал шевелиться, прорастать сквозь ее магические цепи, медленно убивая ее.</p>
<p>Илия готовилась к этому десять лет, но никогда нельзя быть полностью готовым к собственной гибели.</p>
<p>— Я не умру, — она шагнула к нему, босиком ступая по мягкому ковру. Имя его звенело на кончике языка, и Илия поддалась — тем более, что иначе он ее не слышал, продолжая смотреть в одну точку. — Гильгамеш, — позвала она, и когда он перевел на нее взгляд, сделала еще шаг. — Я не умру, пока мы не победим.</p>
<p>Командные заклинания вспыхнули, рука мгновенно онемела до плеча, но Илия выпрямилась, пережидая вспышку гнева.</p>
<p>— Гильгамеш, Царь Урука, Король Героев, — повторила она и процитировала по памяти: — Победивший Небесного Быка, свергший Хамбабу, которая жила в лесу, убивший сторожа кедровых деревьев и львов на горных перевалах, отчего лик твой темен, а сердце полно печали?</p>
<p>Он наклонился к ней, одними губами снова произнося единственное слово и вновь ошибаясь — в ее имени тоже было три слога, но звучало оно не так — ее имя звучало, как перезвон рождественских колокольчиков, не как удар золотого копья, и Илия покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Я — не тот, кого ты ищешь, — она не извинилась, потому что не считала себя виноватой в том, что не является кем-то другим, не собой. — Но Грааль может его вернуть.</p>
<p>Она не была уверена, что Берсеркер ее понял, но объяснять дальше ей не хотелось. Вместо этого она развернулась, направляясь в соседнюю комнату, чтобы доспать остаток ночи — сжечь испачканное белье можно приказать и утром.</p>
<p>Засыпая, она подумала о границах допустимого и о возможностях Грааля, и о том, что «вернуть» и «удержать» — это разные вещи, и что она не смогла бы пожелать «вернуть» что-то настолько хрупкое. Этот мир принадлежал ее Берсеркеру, пусть даже, поглощенный горем, он об этом забыл, но нигде в нем нельзя было спрятаться от смерти.</p>
<p>Ей снились двое — почти неотличимые друг от друга, с глазами серыми, как камни, и волосами цвета первой травы, пробивающейся из-под снега. Илия помнила их имена и помнила, что одного из них она потеряет по своей же вине, и она запрокинула голову, чтобы проклясть богов, допустивших это, но небо было красным, с уже показавшимися из него лезвиями десятков оружий.</p>
<p>Когда она открыла глаза, солнечные лучи отражались от почерневшего золота доспехов: Берсеркер сидел у ее постели, будто бы она в самом деле была его другом. Илиясфиль погладила его по плечу — металл приятно холодил пальцы — уже понимая, что им пора.</p>
<p>Сейбер ждала их на мосту. Илия оглядела предполагаемое поле битвы, намереваясь остаться рядом и смотреть, но Берсеркер оскалился и дернул подбородком в сторону города — туда, откуда ощущалась знакомая аура, — и она рассмеялась, выпуская на свободу сияющих птиц.</p>
<p>Когда Илия отыскала Широ, небо на мостом стало алым — как в ее сне, как в битвах до этого, — и она на секунду позволила себе полюбоваться им, прежде чем сосредоточить свое внимание на противнике.</p>
<p>Он сжимал в руках парные клинки — такими же пользовался Арчер — и мог бы стать серьезным противником, если бы в нем была хоть капля стремления лишить кого-то жизни. Илия пожалела, что не забрала из его дома фотографию, потому что воспоминания блекли, терялись, прошедший десяток лет их не пощадил, но Широ нахмурился, принимая боевую стойку, и сочувствие исчезло, растворилось в вечернем воздухе.</p>
<p>Кирицугу хмурился точно так же, в этом Илия была уверена.</p>
<p>Широ хорошо сражался — для человека, для мага, для ее брата. Но Илиясфиль тренировалась, чтобы уничтожить легендарного Убийцу Магов, и десятки ее служанок умерли, когда она пробила им грудь мечом, и милосердия в ней не было — как не было милосердия в сердцах богов, обрекших на смерть только одного из двоих.</p>
<p>Фальшивые клинки разлетелись на куски, когда она ударила со всей силы — и печать безумия ее Слуги, в ответ на ее ненависть, отозвалась гудящей, торжествующей нотой.</p>
<p>Берсеркер нашел ее за доками, сидящую на ящике с песком — единственное и самое главное ее сражение за эту войну ее утомило, и она не стала возвращаться к мосту. Он встал за ее спиной бесшумно, как в день призыва, но Илии вовсе не нужно было его слышать.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — солгала она. Широ — сын Кирицугу, которого она ненавидела, сын ее отца, которого она любила, мастер Сейбер — лежал у ее ног с застывшей улыбкой на лице, и собственных желаний у Илии не осталось. Боль могла бы переплавиться в отчаяние, отчаяние в ярость, ярость в безумие, но Илия не была человеком, и больно ей тоже не было. — Осталось двое Слуг. Мы победим.</p>
<p>“Мы победим, и я отдам Грааль тебе, не дедушке, не другому Айнцберну, тебе. Ты рад?” — этого она не произнесла вслух, но Берсеркер на миг прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь, и выражение его лица показалось ей странным, словно после безумия было что-то еще, про что ей не рассказали, словно он снова хотел назвать ее чужим именем. Теперь это не имело значения — до победы оставалось два боя, и она намеревалась выиграть оба.</p>
<p>Илиясфиль пока еще не знала — но незавершенный Грааль принимал волю носителя как свою.</p>
<p>В тех местах, где их прошлой ночью коснулась темная вода, отныне текущая в ее венах вместо крови, белоснежные волосы Илии меняли цвет на светло-зеленый, как первые ростки молодой травы после долгой зимы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>